Une super course d'orientation
by Saralyn15
Summary: Une super course d'orientaiton ou comment Sasuke est incapable de lire une carte et se retrouve plaqué contre un arbre.


****

Note de l'auteure:

Une petite fiction sans prétention que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. Alors oui, les personnages sont OOC, l'histoire pas du tout profond et malheureusement, Naruto et Sasuke ont une fâcheuse tendance à employer des grost mots. C'est rien de sérieux, juste une bêtise sortie tout droit de mon esprit. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Une super course d'orientation**

Sasuke s'épongea machinalement le front. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et il sentait la sueur goutter le long de son dos alors qu'il écrasa sans pitié le 13ème moustique qui eut le malheur de se poser sur son cou, tel le suceur de sang qu'il était. Avec un soupir de désespoir, Sasuke plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la carte plastifiée qu'il tenait bien en mains. Ses yeux noirs naviguaient de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, en long en large et en travers mais il n'arrivait décidemment pas à comprendre cette foutue carte à la noix! Il avait beau essayer depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, il pouvait la tenir dans tous les sens qu'il ne voyait pas de différence et commençait, légèrement, avouons-le, à désespérer.

Mais non! Ses profs de sport n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une course d'orientation par 39° C à l'ombre, pas une brique de vent à l'horizon et sans oublier que l'air était tellement chargé d'humidité que Sasuke avait un peu l'impression de nager dans une immense piscine. Alors oui, il avait envie de tuer ses professeurs de sport.

Pourtant, Sasuke Uchiha savait tout faire! Il avait les meilleures notes de tout l'établissement, il excellait en sport et il était populaire sans parler de son compte en banque et de son physique plutôt avantageux bien qu'un peu gringalet. Sauf que Sasuke Uchiha se révélait totalement inapte à lire une simple carte. Alors déjà cet échec l'irritait au possible mais le fait de se retrouver perdu au milieu d'une forêt l'agaçait encore plus.

Mais merde, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond. Oui, « ils », avec un « s ». Parce que non, il n'était pas tout seul perdu dans cet enfer vert -bien qu'il l'aurait préféré. Sasuke tourna son regard vers son « coéquipier », sa carcasse avachie sur un tronc d'arbre mort, sa casquette sur son visage dans une imitation parfaite d'un crétin blond écervelé par foutu de lire une saloperie de carte, Naruto Uzumaki ne lui était d'aucune utilité mis à part qu'il arrivait à lui mettre les nerfs encore un peu plus en pelote et pourtant, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement. Sauf quand il s'agissait de ce crétin blond, évidemment.

Sasuke regarda plus attentivement son « coéquipier », suivant la ligne de ses larges épaules du regard, glissant le long du cou doré chatouillé par quelques mèches dorées, descendant sur le torse moulé par le tee-shirt blanc et encore plus b… Tapant du pied sur le sol comme un gamin, Sasuke se détourna pour tenter une nouvelle fois de déchiffrer la carte qu'il tenait dans les mains et plus particulièrement pour cacher ses joues rouges pivoines.

Était-ce de sa faute si Naruto lui inspirait de telles pensées? Non, de toute évidence, c'était entièrement la faute du blond et ce, depuis le début. Oh et puis, il le regardait parce qu'il avouait qu'il était jaloux du physique du blond bien plus imposant que le sien alors oui, il le reluquait, et alors?

-Alors? Demanda Naruto, sa voix grave et chaude donnant des frissons à Sasuke qui se fustigea mentalement.

-Alors rien, répondit sèchement l'Uchiha.

-Comment ça « rien »? Répéta le blond.

-« Rien » comme « rien », s'énerva Sasuke.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu piétines depuis au moins une demi-heure?

-Parce que tu avances beaucoup, toi? Rétorqua le brun.

-Non mais tu as décrété que je n'avais plus le droit de toucher à la carte quand on est revenu au même point trois fois de suite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

-Quoi? Que je t'ai interdit la carte ou le fait que nous avons tourné en rond? Ricana Sasuke.

-à ton avis, Einstein?

-à mon avis, je ne ferais plus jamais équipe avec toi.

-C'est toi qui est venu, la queue entre les jambes pour échapper à Sakura. Répliqua le blond, moqueusement.

-C'est ça où tu avais un viol sur la conscience!

-Bon dieu, quel drame! Te faire déflorer par une fille canon en pleine forêt, c'est vrai que c'est la hantise de bon nombre d'adolescent de 17 ans…

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais! S'offusqua Sasuke en se retournant pour faire face au blond, toujours allongé sur son tronc.

-De quoi?

-Que…Commença Sasuke avant que ses joues ne prennent une teinte rouge du meilleur goût, faisant hausser un sourcil à Naruto.

-Quoi?

-Rien, répondit abruptement Sasuke en se détournant et en s'éloignant un peu.

Non, Sasuke n'allait pas demander à Naruto ce qu'il savait à propos de sa virginité parce que le brun pressentait que ça allait lui retomber dessus et comme il le fallait en plus. Sasuke s'assit le dos contre un arbre et posa la carte à ses pieds en se demandant s'il allait se mettre à pleurer et si oui, comment allait-il pouvoir acheter le silence du blond.

-Bon, allez, donne-moi cette carte. Ordonna Naruto alors qu'il se levait et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers lui pour se laisser tomber lourdement à côté de lui et prit la carte.

Sasuke posa son front sur ses genoux et tourna la tête pour observer le profil de Naruto. Concentré, les sourcils froncés et en se mâchouillant la joue, Naruto ne comprenait, visiblement, pas beaucoup plus de choses que lui.

-Déjà, tu sais où on est?

-à peu près là, répondit Sasuke en pointant du doigt un endroit.

-à peu près, ça veut dire quoi?

-Ben ça veut dire à peu près! S'irrita le brun.

-Quelle marge d'erreur pour ton à peu près?

-à partir de combien tu penses que c'est une grande marge? Demanda Sasuke en grimaçant.

-Ok…Bon on va dire qu'on est là…Dis, c'est où le nord?

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache? Lâcha hautainement Sasuke.

-Parce que, techniquement, tu as toujours réponse à tout.

-Encore une de tes fragiles illusions qui s'effondre. Ricana Sasuke.

-Bof, je trouve surtout ça pénible quand tu fais ton monsieur-je-sais-tout.

-Rassure-toi, ton monsieur-je-ne-sais-rien, m'agace aussi particulièrement.

-Dis-le moi si je te fais chier, hein, dit Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu me fais chier.

-Toi aussi.

-Parfait.

-Magnifique! Mais on ne sait toujours pas où on est.

-Et bien, tu sais quoi? Plutôt que de rester ici et prendre racine, on a qu'à avancer, ça nous occupera! Proposa Sasuke en se hissant sur ses pieds et en dominant le blond de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu sais que j'adore ta logique, Sasuke? Rétorqua ironiquement Naruto en sautant sur ses pieds et en se mettant en route. Je te propose de jouer à pile ou face ou prochain carrefour pour savoir qu'elle direction prendre. Ajouta Naruto d'un ton un peu condescendant

Dans son dos, Sasuke lui tira la langue et fut presque tenté de l'assommer avec un caillou mais il n'était pas réellement certain que ça allait véritablement arranger ses affaires alors il suivit le blond qui commençait à s'enfoncer sur un petit sentier que Sasuke ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà emprunté. Sous la frondaison des arbres, le soleil tapait moins fort et l'air était plus frais bien que plus humide aussi. Naruto et lui se connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis la maternelle et disons que…ils se supportaient. Leur relation était un peu bizarre. Ils se disputaient très souvent, jusqu'à en venir aux mains parfois mais ils pouvaient aussi s'entendre aussi bien que larrons en foires. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient tout d'eux eu une enfance plus que difficile. Pour sa part, son frère avait assassiné ses parents quand il avait à peine huit ans et il était tombé sur un tuteur psychopathe qui rêvait de posséder son corps. Naruto lui, n'avait jamais connu ses parents et son tuteur ne roulait pas sur l'or. Ils s'étaient instinctivement compris, en quelque sorte. Et puis, il y avait cette drôle d'attirance entre eux…enfin…Sasuke ne savais pas ce que Naruto en pensait mais ils échangeaient parfois des regards plus que lourds de sous-entendus et bon…le brun avouait qu'il ne trouvait pas Naruto moche, loin de là…mais bon…c'était assez…bizarre. Sakura lui avait fait d'ailleurs remarquer que le blond avait parfois un comportement un peu ambigu vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait répondu qu'elle hallucinait mais ses paroles tournaient quand même dans sa tête…

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Naruto en ramenant Sasuke sur terre.

-…Consulte la carte, lâcha dédaigneusement Sasuke.

-Tu crois que si on ne réapparait pas, les profs vont venir nous chercher? Demanda Naruto, méditatif.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, répondit Sasuke, le visage sombre.

-Ils ne nous feraient quand même pas ça? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Tu as peur? Ricana Sasuke.

-Absolument pas. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. Je ne suis pas certain que tu survives si tu dois passer la nuit ici.

-Hé, patate! Plutôt que de raconter des absurdités, tu ne voudrais pas essayer de retrouver notre chemin? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Je te ferai remarquer que tu radotes ça depuis une bonne demi-heure!

-Parce que j'en ai marre de te supporter! Voilà pourquoi espèce de crétin!

-Tu crois que moi j'en n'ai pas plein le cul de devoir me farcir ta mauvaise humeur légendaire?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma mauvaise humeur légendaire? Cria Sasuke.

Naruto arrêta d'avancer et se retourna d'un bloc.

-Moi, je l'emmerde ta mauvaise humeur! Elle me fait chier depuis le début d'après-midi, enfoiré!

-Va te pendre, bordel! T'es même pas foutu de lire une putain de carte!

-Parce que toi, t'en es capable peut-être?

-Moi, j'essaie au moins! Pas comme un crétin de blond qui passe son temps à râler!

-Tu n'es pas en train de me confondre avec toi? Parce que ça me ferait vraiment chier que tu me prennes pour l'enculé de mes deux que tu es! Hurla Naruto.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir d'être associé à toi? Espèce d'âne!

-Non mais je t'emmerde! Et profond en plus, Sasuke!

-Tu vois! Tu n'as aucune éducation!

-Ne crois pas que tu en ailles plus que moi! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fils de bourges!

-Et toi un rebus de la populace!

-Crétin!

-Enfoiré! Cria Sasuke.

-Connard!

-Enculé!

-Et par qui?

-Mon obsédé de tuteur! Éructa Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda, interloqué par sa réponse avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi? Se hérissa Sasuke.

-Tu as dis ça avec une telle conviction…tu sais de quoi tu parles, on dirait, lâcha-t-il, tout en finesse.

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, se vexa Sasuke.

-C'est ça. En attendant, tu rougis comme une pucelle, ricana Naruto.

-Non mais de quel droit tu oses dire ça? S'insurgea Sasuke.

-Je n'ose rien du tout, c'est toi qui passes ton temps à me narguer! S'exclama Naruto.

-Te…narguer?

-Ouais. T'es toujours dans les parages à me fixer, à me lancer des regards.

-Alors là! Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités! Rétorqua Sasuke en s'empêchant difficilement de rougir.

-Dis-moi que je ne t'attire pas.

-Tu ne m'attires pas.

-Tant pis pour toi.

Sasuke allait demander pourquoi mais Naruto le poussa contre un arbre et sans qu'il n'ait rien pu dire, le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut un moment à Sasuke pour réagir. Il avait compris ce que Naruto était en train de faire, ça, c'était ok, son cerveau l'avait analysé à peu près correctement mais il avait de la peine à ordonner à son corps de repousser le blond. La preuve! Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que Naruto donnait un coup de langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'il ouvre la bouche…ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs. Bon…à analyser les choses calmement, Sasuke ne trouvait pas que c'était désagréable, ça avait même son charme d'embrasser Naruto mais enfin…bon…il aurait dû le repousser non? Au moment où il allait rompre le baiser pour ordonner très fermement au blond d'arrêter, ce dernier relâcha ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans son cou. Ok…il avait la bouche libre maintenant mais, étonnement, quand il ouvrit la bouche, seul un long soupir lascif s'en échappa. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Non, vraiment pas. Il aurait dû le dire à Naruto mais celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Je croyais que je ne t'attirais pas? Demanda-t-il en commençant à défaire le pantalon de l'Uchiha.

-C'est vrai, souffla Sasuke en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre alors que Naruto se mettait à genoux devant lui.

Le blond ne fit que défaire le nœud de son training et le baisser sur ses hanches alors que de son autre main il relevait le tee-shirt de Sasuke pour embrasser son ventre plat, léchant lentement les circonvolutions que formaient ses abdominaux sous sa peau, un soupir caressant vint flatter ses oreilles et les mains de Sasuke vinrent se poser sur son cuir chevelu.

Sasuke se posait une question: Est-ce qu'il aurait dû arrêter Naruto? Une partie de son cerveau, celle de la raison sans doute, criait, hurlait que oui mais Sasuke n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était plutôt concentré sur la langue agile de Naruto qui retraçait la forme de ses muscles et ses mains qui baissaient son training sur ses hanches. Décidément, il aurait vraiment dû dire à Naruto d'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère d'avantage. Quoique, Sasuke voyait mal comment ça pourrait être pire. La main du blond se posa alors sur son entrejambe qui réagit immédiatement en se tendant un peu plus et Sasuke eut un accro dans sa respiration déjà un peu hasardeuse. Naruto n'allait quand même pas osé? Ah ben si…Sasuke ne put rien dire quand le blond baissa son caleçon et bien que ce fût la canicule, le brun ne put réprimer un frisson qui le parcourut quand une petite brise caressa son érection. La langue de Naruto s'occupait toujours de son ventre alors que ses grande mains bronzées se mettaient en mouvement. L'une d'elles se posa à la base de son sexe alors que l'autre glissait un peu plus entre ses jambes pour que celles-ci s'écartent d'avantage. Lentement, le blond le caressa et sa langue descendit d'avantage, passant sur son nombril avant de continue, de glisser vers son aine et de remonter jusqu'à ses bourses où il donna un coup de langue qui fit gémir Sasuke un peu plus fort alors qu'il crispait inconsciemment ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.

Il était entré vierge dans ce bois, il n'en ressortirait pas dans le même état, apparemment. Mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et préférait se délecter des sensations qui l'envahissaient peu à peu tandis que le contact avec la langue du blond cessait. Puis il sentit son érection se faire englober par la bouche de Naruto, chaude et humide. Il ne put retenir un léger cri et ferma les yeux si forts que sa vision fut envahie par des petits points lumineux. Avec application, Naruto le suçait sur tout sa longueur, produisant des bruits humides à outrance pour être sûr de bien l'allumer. Alors seulement, il sentit la main de Naruto partir plus avant entre ses jambes pour masser son périnée pendant que sa bouche accélérait le rythme au point que les jambes de Sasuke tremblaient tellement qu'il se demandait vaguement s'il pourrait tenir debout encore longtemps. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de savoir la réponse car le plaisir commençait à monter lentement, par vagues successives jusqu'à ce qu'il explosât à partir de son sexe jusque dans son ventre et il éjacula rudement dans la bouche de Naruto. Le blond se recula lentement, laissant sortir doucement le sexe du brun de sa bouche et lui remonta son caleçon et son training pour le rhabiller avant de se relever.

-Je ne t'attire toujours pas? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant l'oreille.

-T'oses vraiment me demander ça?

-Hé! Ino! Cria alors Sakura en faisant sursauter Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vue, j'ai gagné le pari! Il n'a pas résisté à Naruto! Continua-t-elle.

Sasuke regarda alternativement Naruto et Sakura qui venait de bondir hors du buisson. Inutile de préciser qu'il rougit comme une pivoine. Le mot honte ne devait pas être assez adapté à la gêne qu'il ressentait, il en était sûr. Il balbutia quelques mots comme quoi il devait rentrer chez lui mais Naruto n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

-Ah non! Maintenant que je t'ai, on va d'abord finir ce qu'on a commencé et après, je ne te lâche plus.

Bon…Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il avait juste un peu l'impression qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à avoir senti cette attirance qu'il y avait entre eux…et puis, il pourrait toujours se pendre à cause de l'humiliation subie après que Naruto en ait fini avec lui…

* * *

Bon, ben j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu!^^

**Sasuke: **Je crois que le fait d'avoir un week-end de quatre jours ne lui réussit pas...

**Naruto: **Tu crois? Moi j'aime bien...

**Sasuke: **Oui, et on ne se demande pas pourquoi...

**Naruto: **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**Sasuke: **Absolument rien. Je dis juste qu'elle est complètement tarée...

**Saralyn: **Il veut juste dire que tu es un obsédé qui adore lui faire des pipes de toute façon et que, donc, cette fic ne te gêne pas à cause de ça.

**Naruto: **Non mais je te jure, quel enfoiré!

**Sasuke: **Répète un peu ça Uzumaki!

Pendant qu'ils sont en train de s'égorger, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine!

Review?


End file.
